


england turned out gay with his little brother, America.(DISCONTINUED /ABANDONED)

by MaskedSpirit (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, England Cannot Cook (Hetalia), England is bisexual(Hetalia), England is confused(Hetalia), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, the characters are probably out of character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-27 21:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MaskedSpirit
Summary: (DISCONTINUED /ABANDONED)England doesn't know why he's been having feelings for america. America was his little brother, despite being adopted. Will his feelings ruin his relationship with america? or will it start a new beginning for both of them?
Relationships: America & England (Hetalia), America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. feelings

**Author's Note:**

> To anybody who's reading this, i have abandoned this fanfic and won't return to it. Won't elaborate any further other then i have lost interest in writing this. Enjoy(or not) the crapping writing that follows and check out my other works if they interest you fandom wise.

England sighed. He's been having strange feelings for America lately yet he didn't understand why though. Heck, America is his little brother... well, his adoptive little brother but that still makes him his little brother.

"England!" a familiar American voice shouted as England's bedroom doors busted opened.

England turn to see his little brother, America, running towards him with a bright smile across his face." oh, hello America" England spoke annoyed, trailing a hand through his blond hair. "something cool happened today, dude!" America announced, England groaned at this." alright, let's hear it" England said, knowing that America would soon go off-topic and babble about himself for an hour or two. "so..." America began to rambled on about the cool thing that happened to him but England wasn't focused on what he what saying expect he was more focused on America's looks. America had light brown hair, charming brown eyes, and a beautiful white smile, he was everything England wanted in a man.

"ENGLAND" England was brought back into reality by America shouting his name. America looked at England with a confusion along with annoyance. "About time I shot you back into reality," America remarked. "what were you thinking about that was more important than my cool story!?" America asked, staring at England with a 'if-looks-could-kill' look. "America, I need to go." England said, deciding to dismiss America's question.

Pushing past America, who stared at him in disbelief, England left his room and made his way down the hall. "god, that was embarrassing" England murmured to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. He was lucky that America didn't decide bombard him with questions. Although, he knows that America will release a tsunami of questions once he sees England again. And England knew he wasn't prepared.

* * *

Taking a seat on a bar-stool, at his favourite bar where he and America would go to, England began to wonder whether his feelings for America were ok or not. He was no means religious nor did he have anything against the lgbtq+ community but America was his little brother, even though they weren't biologically related. Emitting a long sigh, England gestured for the bartender and ordered a shot of rum and downed it without question.

A few more shots of rum later, England thoughts on his feelings for America became more serious and he became oblivious to the world around him. "thought I'll find you here" A familiar Scottish voice spoke behind England, bringing him back to reality. England turned around to his older brother, Scotland, standing behind him. "what do you want Scotland?" England asked, he was clearly drunk because his words slurred as he spoke them. "America is looking for you," Scotland said. England wasn't in the mood to listen to America nor Scotland. "well tell him to fu-" Before England to finish his sentence, Scotland picked him and threw him over his shoulder. "PUT ME DOWN!" England shouted, slurring his words due to his drunkenness.

Scotland ignored the brit's demands, walking out of the bar to England's home where America waited anxiously or England and Scotland's arrival.


	2. confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England is confused on why he feels attracted to america, at first he thinks he's gay then he remembers that he's been attracted to both men and women. And now hes even more confused.

“I'm home, I also brought home England.” Scotland shouted as he entered England's home. The sound of shoes running against the wooden floors came in to earshot. “Scotland! Is England ok?! Did something happen to him?!” America asked, the moment he rounded the corner to door-way hall. “he’s fine, just drunk” Scotland reassured, taking England off his shoulder and holding him up straight. “that's good. Want me to take him to bed?” America asked, holding out his arms to his older brother England whilst smiling at Scotland. Scotland looked at America then to England, who was drunk, then to America, again. Sighing, Scotland handing over his drunk little brother to America. “be careful with him, got it?” Scotland said, glaring dagger sat the American. “got it!" America responded, unfazed by the Scotsman's glare. Scotland opened the front-door and left, closing it behind him. America inhaled deeply and exhaled once the Scotsman was gone. America looked down at his older brother. “how much did you drink, England?” America asked, looking down at his older brother with a worried look. "not much. I'll be fine.” England said, reassuring his little brother smile. America released England – allowing him to stand on his own. England sat on the side of his bed. Thinking back to a few moments ago — a light blush formed across England's face. America holding him in his arms, being worried about him, it was making England’s blush bigger and more vibrant. “f-fuck!” England murmured in frustration, throwing himself backwards — landing onto the softness of his bed. England closed his eyes; images of America began to fill the dark void in his mind. Forcing his eyes open nearly instantly, England sat up and stared at his wall in disbelief. “am i gay?" England murmured, wondering whether that was the answer to his attraction to america.

“England...” America asked, a frown was visibly across his face. “yes, America?” England responded, with an anxious look. “why the FUCK is the kitchen on fire!?” America fumed, pointing at the stove that was engulfed in flames.” well, you see America — I was trying to cook breakfast for us!” England argued back, clearly not in the mood to hear America’s yelling. “anyway, help me find the fire extinguisher!” England yelled to the American, dashing to the nearest cabinet. America sighed and helped the brit with no questions-asked. Once the fire had been put out, America looked at England — still holding the fire extinguisher in his hands. “stay away from the kitchen, you hear me!” America grumbled, England looked at him and raised an eye-brow. "you know this is _my_ kitchen, _my_ house, and _my_ nation and you're staying in,” England stated, “and you only eat and drink hamburgers and soda” he deflected lastly, America looked at England with a glare although unnervingly he also wore a smile. “at least I don’t burn down my kitchen when I cook or at least it doesn't taste like ash!” America jeered, England looked at his clearly pissed off, knowing America had won that argument since he didn’t have anything else to say to deflect America’s remark. England left the kitchen, America smiled triumphantly followed by the sound of the front door opening then being slammed shut. Assuming England went to do some grocery-shopping or went to take a walk, America left the kitchen to the living room and did whatever would entertain him until England came back.

England walked along the pavement to a park he was familiar with. He’s been planning on showing America this certain park even since he came to visit — to be honest — America’s visit was quite unexpected; although England was glade his little brother came to visit since it’s been 2 years since his last visit. England sat down on one of the park’s benches, staring up at the sky he began to thinking about his realisation last night. Was he really gay? He found girls attractive although he finds guys attractive as well, why? England groaned; this was all too confusing for him. England sat up, wondering whether he should go browse some stores or go back home. Now that he thought about it, browsing some stores will help clear his mind.

England picked up a rose bone china teapot and inspected it. He smiled; he could give this to America when he leaves to go back to his nation. England’s smile turned into a frown; will he ever tell America his feelings? Or will he keep them to himself for who knows how long? England’s clenched his teeth and tightly held the teapot to the point it would’ve broke. “why? Why! WHY!?” England angerly thought, he hated himself for having these feelings and if America were to find out about them or if England had confessed to him about them then would it destroy their relationship? Or would it start something new? “sir?” a feminine voice had brought England back to reality. "are you ok?” she asked, England turned around to the woman — she appeared to be an employee due to her uniform.” oh! Um, yes. How much is this teapot?” England asked, holding out the teapot to the female worker. The woman smiled in relief. “that would be £43.99, sir” the woman answered honestly, England looked at the woman in disbelief then to the teapot then back to her. "I'll take it...” He said reluctantly.


End file.
